Covet Thy Neighbor
by EnchantingNightmares
Summary: Rosalie has been gushing over new neighbor Edward since he moved in. Pissed off, when she tells Emmett to bring a plate of brownies over to him, he can't help but to see just what has got his wife so gaga lately. Slash! Rated M for a reason! Smut!


**One-Shot & Smut**

**Covet Thy Neighbor**

**Emmett & Edward**

**Emmett's View**

I cleared my throat anxiously before I knocked on the blue-painted door in front of me. In my other hand, I balanced a tray-pot-bowl-holder-thing that was stacked up freshly made brownies that my beautiful wife, Rosalie, had made for the new neighbor.

Rosalie and I met in college. I was studying to become Forensic Lab Specialist, mostly in blood work. She was an engineering major wanting to open up her own garage. I thought that was hot as hell. Her in a one-piece jumpsuit, bent over a car all hot, sweaty and covered in oil and grease. The very thought made my cock twitch in my pants. To top it all off, she was gorgeous. An absolute bombshell. Long, blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tall, with legs that went on for days.

For the past few days she had been raving about the new guy next door. I had been extremely jealous at first. She had told me that he was in a committed relationship. My temper had simmered down from that little bit of knowledge, but the burning envy didn't diminish entirely. Committed or not, he was my wife's current obsession. And that pissed me off to no extreme.

When she had suggested that I take over the treats she made for her _friend_, I had jumped at the chance to go. I needed to see what the fucker, who my wife had an obvious infatuation with, looked like. But, when he pulled the door open, I had not seen what I thought coming.

He was shorter than me, probably about five-foot-nine with creamy white skin and candy-apple green eyes. His hair was the color of a penny and tousled in all different directions like had had just been fucked oh-so thoroughly. He smiled at me. His teeth were bright white. "Hello," he said. His voice like velvet.

Shit.

No wonder Rosie was so incredibly hot for this guy. He must have had dozens of women throwing themselves at his feet, just begging to be fucked.

Heh, we have more in common than I thought, and I haven't even said one word to him yet.

"Hello," I greeted back, "I'm Emmett. Rosalie's husband."

His smile turned in to a full-blown grin. "Oh. Yeah, hi. I'm Edward."

He offered to take the plate-pot-whatever thing from my hands and invited me in to his home. I followed him in to the kitchen, leaning against the counter top and watched as he put the brownies on one of his own plates before placing them next to me.

He took one then pushed one over to me. "Have one," he said. I picked one off the top of the pile like he suggested and started munching on it. He stared at me with some sort of look of hunger in his eyes. "So, how long have you and Rosalie been married?"

I swallowed the rest of my brownie. "Seven years," I told him.

He whistled. "Whoa, not a lot of marriages last more than five years now-a-days. Kudos to the both of you."

I shrugged bashfully and grinned slightly. "Yeah, well," I said. I'm a sucker for compliments, no matter if they are all about me. Besides, I do take pride in my marriage. Maybe this guy isn't all bad after all. Rosalie obviously fell for his charm, which he was now using to work on me. I smiled at him. "If you guys are ever free, you and your girlfriend should come over for dinner sometime."

He frowned at me. "Yeah. I'll talk to my _boy_friend and see what he says."

…

…..

…... What?

_Boy_friend. As in male partner?

His frown disappeared, replaced by an amused smirky-smile. Probably by the look that was on my face. "Boyfriend?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, didn't Rose tell you? I'm gay."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say to that. I haven't had a lot of interaction with gay guys before. Not that I had a problem with homosexuality, I just don't know what to do or say to him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I noticeably tensed up. "Hey, now," he said, "it's alright. I'm still the same guy you met at the door. You just now know my... preferences." He stepped closer to me. "You should really relax." He pressed his face in to the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. "I could help you." He pressed his lips to my neck and hummed. "Besides I really should thank you for bringing those brownies over to me." Another kiss.

I pushed him off of me. "Whoa-what do you think you're doing?" I shrieked, panic starting to set in to me.

He gave me a half-smile. He stepped in front of me and trapped my body between his and the counter. "Just helping out my new buddy." He placed his hand on my crotch. I jumped up from surprise and pushed it off.

"What about Rosalie? Your friend. My wife. And how about your boyfriend? What would he think?"

He shrugged and grabbed me again. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

With that, he knelt down and sat on his knees. He began to unbuckle my belt. I was feeling a little queasy and my legs began to shake. He noticed, I mean, how could he not, and patted my calf soothingly. "It's alright," he whispered, "just let me do all the work."

After unbuttoning and zippering down my fly, he pulled my jeans down to my knees. He grabbed my cock in his hand and pumped it a couple of times, playing with the foreskin. I saw him lick his lips. "You are so big while you're soft," he said to me, "I wonder what you look like hard."

With that said, he stuck the mushroom head in to his mouth and licked the slit a couple of times. I gasped and my whole body shuddered. I felt his lips quirk. He then caught me off guard. He took his lips off of the head and then he shoved the whole length down his throat, devouring me completely and wholly. His face was pressed up against my wiry pubic hairs. His mouth as hot as a fiery inferno. His hand moved under and started rubbing on my scrotum. His head was bobbing back and forth as he continued to lap and suck and slurping on me. I was growling, yes, growling like a big old bear, loudly.

"Shit, you suck cock good," I told him.

He pulled off me and I whimpered. He was still smiling. "Better than Rosalie?" he asked.

"Fuck yeah!"

Rosalie was a great cock sucker. But, she had never been able to take the whole thing in her mouth and down her throat like Edward could.

Edward took off his shirt before he went back to work on me. He was extremely well built, not overly muscled, but very lean and still noticeably strong. It didn't take long for me to sprout a painfully hard erection while his right hand continued to massage my balls and the underside of me. His left hand snaked its way up my shirt and Edward started rubbing my abs.

Now keeping his mouth on me and using both hands, he started pushing the hem of my shirt upwards. I took the obvious hint and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I pulled it over my head and watched him as he admired my upper body. One hand moved down and rubbed on my thigh as the other continued going up. He pinched down on my left nipple and I threw my head back and moaned happily.

"Fuck, that feels so good!" I screamed. I brought my right hand and placed it on the back of his head. My fingers curled up in his hair and started to move him even faster. I listened to his slurping and swallowing. Swallowing what was most like his own saliva and the pre-cum that was most likely oozing out of the head by the gallons. It was really turning me on even more than he already was making me with just his mouth.

He pulled off of me with a large gasp of breath. He looked me in the eye and I'm not sure what came over me, but I grabbed his head and placed my lips on to his. He was probably as shocked as I was, for his mouth was parted when they touched mine. I took that as an open opportunity. I poked my tongue in to his mouth and roamed about. He fought back with his own tongue and the two of them ended up wrapped together like a bow to a present.

We parted and he pulled me off of the counter, taking my place. My eyes widened. Did he expect me to go down on him like he did me? It was nerve wracking. I'm pretty sure that giving a blowjob is way different than going down on a woman.

He grabbed my head roughly and he kissed me again. He turned himself over and bent his torso over the counter, giving me a view of his ass. Looking over his shoulder, he looked me in the eyes again. "I want you to fuck me," he said.

My mind blew with those six words. I looked down at his ass again. He took my hands and guided them to spreading his cheeks apart. His whole was somewhat small, puckered and pink like pouting lips. It was a glorious sight. And at that moment I wanted nothing more than to be balls deep inside of this man.

"Uh, I don't know a lot about anal," I said, "but, isn't going to hurt you with out any kind of lube?"

I felt his body vibrate with chuckles. "That's what all the spit on your cock is for."

I looked down at my cock, glistening with the mixture of his saliva and my juices. I moved my hands on to his hips as I slowly inserted myself inside of him.

HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING SHITTING TITTIE COCK!

His ass was so fucking tight. I kept growling, mixing in with his groans of what I hope was pleasure. "Shit, baby," I said to him, "you're tighter than any pussy I've ever fucked!"

I thrust in and out of him repeatedly. The sound of our skin hitting each other echoed loudly through the room. Oh, fuck, it felt amazing. The way he clenched his muscles around me drove me absolutely wild. He kept bucking up to meet my thrusts and screaming my name as I started pulling on his hair. "Shit Emmett!" he called out, "Spank me!"

Hot damn.

And I obliged.

My hand swung all the way back and sprang forward, colliding with his cheek. I left a bright pink mark in the shape of my hand in place. "Again!" he called.

Happily.

I hit him more and more, over and over again. Alternating on cheeks, and by the time I stopped, both were a bright raw red.

Edward ended up stopping me and told me to lay down on to the ground. I groaned in disappointment as I slid myself out of him. Fuck, was he done with me already? When I got on the floor, he stepped one foot over on to the other side of me and then sat down and straddled my waist. He looked down, over his shoulder and then grabbed my cock in his hand. I clenched my hands in to tight fists as he sat down on it.

Shit.

He was riding me cowboy-style. His hands rested in the middle of my chest as he bounced his hot ass up and down on me.

My whole body ran hot. Sweat and perspiration dripped off of our bodies. My voice was beginning to crack hoarse with all of my growling, screaming, and moaning. The familiar tightness in my balls began building up.

"Edward!" I warned, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum inside me!"

My eyes began seeing flashes of white as I erupted inside of Edward. Pulse after pulse, rope after rope, I cam as hardest as I ever had before.

I think I must have blacked out for a little while because when I came back to reality, Edward was lying down on top of me. His chest pressed up against mine and head against my shoulder. Both of us panting for breath from exhaustion.

He crawled upwards and pressed his lips to mine quickly. "I think that the two of us will be spending a lot of time together," I told him.

He laughed and started kissing my face.

I was right before. The new neighbor that had Rosalie gushing with excitement was certainly a little fucker. And a real fantastic one at that.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? That was my first time attempting to write any form of smut.<strong>

**So what do you think? Praise? Critisize? Hell, even flame me. Becuase, you know what? Flaming just makes all the gay loving all that much stronger. 3**

**.:StargazersHourglass:.**


End file.
